1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a firearm grips and more specifically it relates to an adjustable firearm grip which is adaptable for use on a wide range of firearm types and barrel sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Firearm grips have been in use for years. A firearm grip generally extends downwardly from the barrel or stock of a firearm to provide a handgrip to an individual using the firearm. Typically, a firearm grip is integrally formed or non-adjustably attached to a firearm in a way that prevents variation to accommodate the needs of different individuals.
Removable firearm grips are generally designed to accommodate only specific types of firearms and barrel sizes, thus preventing the use of a single firearm grip on a variety of firearm types. Existing firearm grips are also generally complex in design and difficult to attach and remove on the fly. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved adjustable firearm grip which is adaptable for use on a wide range of firearm types and barrel sizes.